


Nightmares

by dumbyx



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anxiety, Character Study, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Comfort, Drabble, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Past, Pre-Canon, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbyx/pseuds/dumbyx
Summary: After losing his parents, Ienzo is often plagued by nightmares.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> It's 4:30 am and this idea hit me like a bus. So here I am, sharing before it's gone. I hope you like it.

Fear.

 

An ever-so-prevalent feeling Ienzo had become all too familiar with. An emotion that followed him everywhere; anxiety loomed over him like a shadow. Always, it was present and Ienzo found it difficult to escape. If he were lucky, he could find brief solace in reading, cooking, or sleep.

 

That wasn't always the case.

 

In fact, more often than not, Ienzo had nights that brought the young boy little to no sleep. He would wake up, breathless and teary-eyed, his body drenched in cold sweat as his heart beatviolently in his chest, somehow able to stay contained where it belonged. Often, one of the residents in the castle would be by his bedside, having heard him whimper, cry, or talk in his sleep.

 

Repeat.

 

Images of his mother and father in their last moments, trying to protect their beloved son from the strange creatures he learned to be "Unversed". Ienzo looked away, fight or flight response kicking in as he ran. While he hadn't seen it all, he heard enough to haunt him.

 

He ran.

 

The monsters chased.

 

His legs felt heavy, the screams grew louder and less human. Everything went dark, the familiar setting of his home warping in front of him, becoming distorted and disturbing. Indescribable noise rang in his ears as he felt his small body grow heavier and heavier. The creatures surrounded him, closing in on the helpless child.

 

Run.

 

Can't move.

 

_Help._

 

Ienzo shot up, clutching his chest as he tried to catch his breath. His small body shook involuntarily, feeling both cold and vulnerable. Emotions far too complex for his young mind weighed on him: too heavy for him to hold. Guilt, anxiety, sorrow, greif, fear, to name some.

 

Why did it have to be this way? Why couldn't things go back to the way they were? Why him? Why his parents? Would he ever be okay again?

 

Still breathing heavily, Ienzo slid out of bed, clutching the blue stuffed puppy he had since he was an infant: a gift from his parents, and the last remnant of them. His cobalt eyes still leaked tears he simply couldn't fight as he dragged his feet to the nearest bedroom. The door was slightly ajar and he could see Even's figure in bed, presumably sleeping. Ienzo didn't consider this; he simply seeked comfort. The presence of someone he felt could protect him was all he wanted.

 

The door creaked as he pushed it open, though this didn't stir Even. Rubbing his eye, he waddled tiredly to the bed, setting the plush on it before climbing up rather clumsily. This woke Even, who sat up and automatically turned on the bedside lamp. It had become routine for Ienzo to come to him first.

 

Instinctively, Ienzo scooted toward Even, who gently wiped the tears with a handkerchief.

 

"It was only a bad dream, child. You're safe now."  the blonde assured, gently stroking the young boy's hair in an attempt to comfort him. Ienzo silently nodded to acknowledge him, leaning against the older male. "Deep, slow breaths."

 

Ienzo closed his eyes, listening to Even's breathing to steady his own. Slowly, but surely he was more in control of himself, able to breathe properly and no longer shaking. His small hands clutched the plush as he finally spoke, his voice small.

 

"Can I fall asleep here?"

 

"Of course, Ienzo. Just relax. Remember I am here." Even responded warmly. Ienzo shifted, moving away some and slid under the covers to make himself comfortable. Even pulled a book from a drawer in hid bedside table, opening it to a marked page. "Shall we continue where we left off?"

 

"Yes, please."


End file.
